N Nani? Masaka!
by Midwintertears
Summary: Faisons comme si notre saga préférée avait été écrite sous forme de manga. Chaque chapitre parodie un genre : shônen, shôjo, magical girl…
1. Dark Lord Slayer

Tadaima ! Konichiwa mina ! Boku Mid…euh, bon j'arrête ça, parce que je n'ai aucune maîtrise de cette langue et que j'ai l'air ridicule.

Voici donc la dernière lubie qui m'a prise : écrire une série d'OS influencés chacun par un genre de manga, le tout parod…euh massacré. Bon, je ne vais pas faire tous les genres existants, seulement ceux que je connais suffisamment, et surtout, ceux qui m'inspirent. Mais il devrait y en avoir une dizaine. Le titre « N-Nani ? Masaka ! » se traduit par « Q-Quoi ? Impossible ! » et c'est une phrase régulièrement prononcée par les méchants dans les shônens. Ce genre étant d'ailleurs le plus connu, nous débuterons avec lui ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Premier genre parodié : les shônens, les mangas réputés pour garçons, qui parlent globalement d'action et de combats.

* * *

**Si **_**Harry Potter**_** était un shônen…**

Harry Potter était enfermé dans la Salle-sur-Demande depuis des heures. Son amie Hermione Granger voulut lui rendre visite pour lui apporter son repas et le sortir de là.

Cependant, la jeune-fille n'eut pas le temps de passer la porte. L'arrivé de Ron Weasley l'empêcha de passer le seuil. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard grave. Il hocha la tête négativement. Hermione comprit. Elle se résigna et repartit dans la direction opposée. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière et murmura :

—Harry-kun…

Au même moment, à l'intérieur de la pièce, Harry était plus déterminé que jamais.

« Je dois devenir plus fort ! » se répétait-il , « Pour vaincre Voldemort, je dois m'entraîner dur et apprendre à me discipliner ! »

Un poids de 20 kilos attaché au poignet de la main qui tenait sa baguette, il n'avait pas arrêté de travailler sa maîtrise de divers sorts, mais surtout de Lamorkitus, la technique ultime que son mentor Dumbledore lui avait enseignée deux heures avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

—Je vengerai mon maître ! grommela Harry avec conviction, et je vengerai mes parents et mon parrain ! Voldemort, je vais te botter les fesses !

Ses muscles se crispèrent, une grosse veine pulsa sur sa tempe. Harry leva son bras, brandit sa baguette vers le mannequin à l'effigie de sa Némésis, et se mit à hurler avant de lancer le sort.

—Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr ! _LAMORKITUS !_

Une incroyable énergie parcourut son corps entier, et quelques secondes plus tard, le mannequin —et le mur derrière par la même occasion— furent foudroyés et exterminés par une vague déferlante. Haletant, Harry regarda la fumée et les débris de mur retomber pour révéler les restes calcinés de la malheureuse poupée. Il était en sueur.

Son estomac gargouilla méchamment, il se décida enfin à sortir de la Salle-sur-Demande. Dans la Grande Salle, Hermione lui avait préparé un plateau repas qu'il dévora goulument.

—Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle, ça avance ton entraînement ?

—Je commence à maîtriser le Lamorkitus.

—Oh, Harry, fais attention à toi, rappelle-toi que le Lamorkitus est un sort immensément dangereux, il peut consommer ton âme si tu fais la moindre erreur !

—Je n'ai pas le choix, Hermione.

Ron n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation. Lui et Harry échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

—Fais ce qu'il faut, se contenta de dire le rouquin.

—C'est d'accord.

—N'oublie pas ta promesse, Harry, toi et moi devons nous affronter en duel pour déterminer lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. Si Voldemort te tue, ce sera impossible, et je ne pourrai jamais te le pardonner !

—J'ai bien compris, tu peux compter sur moi !

Ron se rappelait sa rencontre avec Harry. Il l'avait provoqué en duel, mais le binoclard l'avait ratatiné, car il avait en lui la Marque Sacrée de la Cicatrice. Depuis, Ron était devenu son meilleur ami, parce que ton premier adversaire finit toujours par se convertir en ton pote le plus fidèle, c'est bien connu.

Après ce repas et trois heures de méditation pour préparer leur esprit au combat, les trois camarades se rendirent dans le repère de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts.

Harry inspira un grand coup :

—Voldemort ! hurla-t-il, Voldemort ! Ramène tes miches, je suis là pour te donner une correction ! Voldemort ! Voldemort !

Tout à coup, une boule d'énergie jaillit de nulle part et emporta Hermione avec elle à deux mètres du sol.

—Muhahahaha ! ricana la voix de Voldemort, la Sang-de-Bourbe est à moi !

—Où te caches-tu, espèce de lâche ? beugla Harry.

—J'ai utilisé une technique de projection astrale pour parler et contrôler à distance, expliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

—Relâche Hermione ! s'emporta Ron.

Mais Hermione disparut, Voldemort venait de la téléporter auprès de lui.

—Venez me la reprendre, les défia-t-il, vous avez trente minutes, après il sera trop tard, je goberai son âme !

Aussitôt, un cadran d'horloge s'illumina, indiquant les minutes restantes qui s'amenuisaient. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, hochèrent la tête en même temps, et toujours de manière aussi synchronisée, ils s'élancèrent vers la rangée d'escaliers devant eux et gravirent les marches en courant, les sourcils froncés de colère. Ils parcoururent ainsi plusieurs salles, la mâchoire crispée.

« Voldemort…je te vaincrai ! » pensa Harry.

« Hermione…tiens bon ! » pensa Ron.

Ils furent cependant interrompus dans leur course par un objet rond et fumant sur lequel était accrochée une queue de fouine synthétique.

—Attention, Harry, une Fouinobombe ! hurla Ron avant de pousser son ami sur le côté.

La Fouinobombe explosa alors que Harry retombait sur son derrière. La fumée se dissipa, dévoilant Draco Malfoy qui étira ses lèvres dans un sourire mauvais.

Ron se releva, bien que la Fouinobombe lui avait pété à la gueule, il n'avait que quelques égratignures.

—Potter, si tu veux atteindre le Lord Noir, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! lança Malfoy.

—Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un loser dans ton genre, Malfoy !

—Moi je veux bien, dit Ron.

—Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

—Vas-y, va trouver Voldemort, je vais retenir Malfoy pour te permettre de passer !

Harry acquiesça et reprit sa course.

—Baka, murmura Malfoy sans même essayer de le rattraper.

Il se tourna alors vers Ron.

—Malfoy ! Je serai ton adversaire, tonna celui-ci.

Harry poursuivit sa progression dans l'antre de Voldemort. Après avoir déjoué de nombreux pièges et des sortilèges de confusion, il parvint à joindre son ennemi de toujours. Celui-ci était occupé à lécher le visage d'une Hermione impuissante avec sa langue démesurée et ruisselante de salive, ses yeux rouges brillant d'une lueur démoniaque.

—Ya-Yamete ! couinait la malheureuse.

—Voldemort !

—Oh, Harry Potter ! fit le Lord Noir en détachant sa bouche baveuse de sa victime.

—Je suis venu te botter le cul ! dit Harry, le regard plein de détermination.

Le combat s'engagea alors entre les deux adversaires.

—Waaaaaaaah ! hurla Voldemort.

—Waaaaaaaah ! hurla Harry.

Tous deux brandissaient leur baguette alors que des halos d'énergie lumineuses les enveloppaient.

—_Avada Kedavra !_

—_Expelliarmus !_

De l'énergie verte jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort, de l'énergie rouge jaillit de celle de Harry. Les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent et formèrent une boule bicolore et rayonnante. Hermione regarda ce spectacle en poussant de petits couinements. Tout à coup, la boule s'approcha de Harry, celui-ci tenta de la repousser.

—Yaaaaaaaaa ! fit-il, comme si ça pouvait aider.

—Harry, prends mon énergie vitale ! dit Hermione.

La jeune-fille tendit le bras vers son ami, des étincelles lumineuses s'en détachèrent pour joindre Harry. Cela permit au jeune-homme de reprendre du poil de la bête et repousser la boule lumineuse vers Voldemort. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire.

—Yaaaaaaaaa ! vociféra le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une seconde plus tard, la boule avait rejoint Harry. Harry qui fut projeté contre le mur derrière lui avec la violence d'un mammouth, laissant un trou dans le plâtre.

—Harry ! pleura Hermione.

—Muhahahahaha ! C'est fini !

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Draco était en plein combat et se lançaient des sorts dont ils avaient plus travaillé le nom que la maîtrise:

—_Fondant No Chaudron!_

—_Par le Météore de Buck!_

—_Gomu Gomu No Patacitrouille _

—_Final Filch!_

Les deux adversaires reculaient, dérapant dans la poussière. Ils se regardèrent méchamment.

—Weasley…tu sais quoi, tu n'es qu'un sale pauvre ! susurra Draco.

A ces mots, Ron baissa les yeux, le visage baigné dans l'ombre du contre-jour.

—Ne dis plus jamais ça…

—Quoi ? sourit Draco.

—Ne dis plus jamais ça…

—Sale pauvre…

—Ne dis plus jamais…

Ron releva subitement la tête, ses yeux rougeoyaient à présent de colère.

—…ça !

—Serait-ce…, balbutia Draco, tout à coup effrayé.

—TECHNIQUE ULTIME WEASLEY SPECIALE ! hurla le rouquin.

Après une détonation et une formidable profusion de lumière orange, le corps fumant de Draco retomba sur le sol lamentablement.

—Personne ne me traite de sale pauvre, dit Ron en quittant tranquillement la pièce avec un air de samouraï blasé.

Revenons-en à Harry et Voldemort.

—Hahahaha ! C'est terminé, j'ai gagné ! jubilait le Lord Noir.

Hermione pleurnichait sans se ressaisir, elle avait perdu tout espoir.

Voldemort tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la malheureuse jeune-femme qui couina de frayeur en le voyant approcher.

Le petit doigt de Harry remua pendant une demi-seconde. Bien que Voldemort lui tournait le dos, il s'en rendit compte quand même.

—Oh, tu trouves encore la force de te relever après ce que je viens de te mettre ? Je suis impressionné, mais ça ne suffira pas.

Harry se releva péniblement, le corps recouvert d'ecchymoses et un filet de sang pendant de sa lèvre inférieure. Finalement, il parvint à se remettre debout, la main droite pressée contre une blessure inquiétante sur son bras gauche.

—Ce n'est pas encore terminé !

Le sourire sadique de Voldemort s'agrandit.

—Tu vas goûter à mon attaque spéciale, Tom !

—Non, Harry, c'est dangereux ! piailla Hermione.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et brandit sa baguette.

—Waaaaaah, _LAMORKITUS !_

L'énergie dégagée par le jeune-homme était si lumineuse qu'Hermione en fut momentanément aveuglée, elle se cacha les yeux dans sa manche et attendit que cela passe. Il y eut un grand fracas.

Harry respirait bruyamment, le sang aux lèvres. Il manqua de s'écrouler de fatigue, le sort ayant presque entièrement drainé son énergie. Hermione se jeta sur lui pour le soutenir.

—Pas mal, pas mal ! ricana un Voldemort dont les vêtements étaient à présent en lambeaux et laissaient entrevoir le squelette qui lui faisait office de corps.

—Il est encore là, tout est fichu…

—Oh Harry, tu as fait de ton mieux…

—Eh, vous deux ! intervint une voix enjouée, je vous interdis de baisser les bras !

—Ron !

—Tu as vaincu Malfoy ?

—Et ouais !

—Très bien, dit Harry, alors…Ron…

—Oui.

—Hermione…

—Oui.

—Faisons-le !

Les trois amis se donnèrent la main. Voldemort s'en esbaudit.

—Misérables, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! Je suis trop puissant !

—Waaaaah ! hurla Ron en irradiant de la lumière rouge.

—Waaaaah ! hurla Hermione en irradiant de la lumière jaune.

—Waaaaah ! hurla enfin Harry en irradiant de la lumière bleue.

—N-Nani ? Masaka ! fit Voldemort, leur énergie cosmique est devenue incroyablement forte, je peux la sentir !

Les trois lumières fusionnèrent alors en une seule, de couleur blanche. Voldemort commençait à être mal à l'aise.

—Non, c'est impossible…

—SUPER-COMBO-TRIO ! lancèrent les trois amis en même temps.

La puissance dégagée était telle que la pièce fut réduite en poussière. Une fois que le calme fut retombé, ils durent se soutenir les uns les autres tant l'effort avait été intense.

—Où est Voldemort ? demanda Hermione.

—Je crois qu'il est un peu partout, dit Ron.

—Oui, d'ailleurs, tu en as un morceau dans les cheveux, lui indiqua Harry.

—Yeurk !

—Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

—Ben, si on allait manger ?

—Ouais !

—Vous êtes vraiment des ventres, tous les deux ! soupira Hermione.

* * *

Je sais, ça vole pas haut, mais ça vous a quand même fait sourire (un petit peu)?


	2. Teaspoon Love Story

Deuxième style parodié : les shôjos, les mangas réputés pour filles, des histoires d'amour où tout le monde à une tête kawaii.

* * *

**Si _Harry Potter_ était un shôjo…**

Le soleil mourant teintait l'azur de l'horizon de rose et de mauve. Hermione regardait en direction de la forêt, un air mélancolique empreint dans ses yeux immenses et scintillants qui constituaient facilement la moitié de son visage. Le vent jouait distraitement avec ses belles boucles brunes qui n'en finissaient pas, nouées par de charmants rubans bleus ciel.

Elle se retenait de pleurer.

« Ron. »

Cela faisait des semaines que Ron était parti, maintenant, des semaines qu'il avait quitté la tente. Hermione frissonna dans sa robe légère. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir son existence sans Ron, sans sa silhouette longiligne et son visage imberbe à la perfection de magazine de mode.

Sa petite main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés se resserra sur la cuillère à café.

« Ron. »

Car Ron avait toujours eu la capacité émotionnelle de cet objet, c'était dès lors tout ce qui lui restait de lui.

Elle se remémora leur première rencontre. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment appréciés immédiatement, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais ils étaient peu à peu devenus amis, et avaient appris à s'apprivoiser.

Hermione passa en revue tous les souvenirs en commun qu'elle avait avec Ron, sa mémoire défila dans son esprit comme des pages délavées à l'aquarelle, des images du passé flottant dans un nuage de fleurs de cerisiers semant leurs pétales aux quatre vents, tandis que retentissaient de douces notes de piano. Le piano sur lequel ils avaient joué ensemble dans la maison de Sirius Black.

« Ron.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

« Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ?

« Ron... »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et vinrent frapper doucement la cuillère à café. Le piano résonna dans sa tête.

Une larme blanche chut dans un étang noir.

La cuillère glissa hors de sa main.

Fleurs de cerisier.

Piano.

« Ron. »

La nuit tomba, la lune illumina la forêt d'un argenté fantomatique. Hermione se tenait assise devant la tente, recouverte d'une couverture lui tenant chaud. Elle touillait dans une tasse de chocolat à l'aide de la cuillère aux émotions de Ron.

Tous ces souvenirs...elle se rappelait. La tache qu'il avait sur le nez. Elle se rappelait quand il l'avait défendue contre Malfoy et que son sort s'était retourné contre lui. Pattenrond et Croûtard. Le Bal de Noël. Hermione se revit, vêtue de cette sublime robe, au bras de Viktor Krum. Les larmes qu'elle avait versées à cause de la jalousie de Ron, celle qu'elle avait versées à cause de Lavande Brown. Celles qu'elle versait maintenant.

Cuillère à café.

Toutes ces larmes brillaient sur ses yeux, et glissaient sur l'album photo de sa mémoire comme des gouttes de pluie, des perles nostalgiques.

« Ron. »

Harry n'était toujours pas rentré, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas.

« Ron.

« Ai-je commis une erreur ?

« Si c'est le cas, pardon.

« Pardon de ne pas avoir compris tes sentiments.

« Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant. Que ce médaillon t'avait tant hanté.

« Qu'il y avait autant de malaise en toi.

« Ai-je agi comme une égoïste ?

« Me pardonneras-tu ?

« Ron… »

Elle se sentait si seule. Sa famille avait même oublié qui elle était.

« Papa, maman... »

Une photo en noir et blanc. Une fillette et ses parents, tous trois souriants. Et la petite fille s'effaçait. L'enfance d'Hermione s'envolait.

« Tout ça c'est du passé. Je suis fragile comme une fleur de cerisier à la merci du vent. Oh, Ron...sans toi, je... »

Un buisson se froissa non loin d'elle. Hermione sursauta. A son grand soulagement, ce n'était que Harry. Accompagné de…

—Ron !

—Hermione, je suis revenu et…

—Baka ! Baka ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle se jeta sur lui et entreprit de le frapper de toutes ses forces.

—Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de nous avoir abandonnés, tu m'as fait trop de mal !

Et elle frappa, frappa, frappa. Jusqu'à ce que ça fasse mal. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Les poings d'Hermione étaient si endoloris qu'elle ne put plus les utiliser. Ses jambes fines comme des allumettes ployèrent sous son poids et elle se laisser tomber, accablée, en pleurs. Ron, qui avait à peine bougé d'un micromètre, la soutint alors qu'elle s'affaissait contre lui, le visage inondé de sanglots.

—Baka, hoqueta-t-elle.

Ron prit délicatement Hermione dans ses bras. Elle remarqua alors que lui aussi gardait une cuillère à café sur lui, il l'avait fait monter en pendentif et ce bijou improvisé ne le quittait jamais. Elle en fut émue, c'était comme un secret entre eux.

—Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, oh Hermione, pardonne-moi ! Je tiens tant à toi ! Gomene !

Piano.

Fleur de cerisier.

Larmes.

« Oh, Hermione, si j'avais su... » songea-t-il.

« Oh, Hermione... Plus jamais je ne permettrai que tu ressentes cette douleur.

« Je te protégerai, je le jure de toute mon âme!

« Hermione... »

—Je te promets que tu ne seras plus jamais seule! souffla-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, non Hermione, je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber! J'ai compris, maintenant. J'ai compris ce que tu ressens ! Oh, Hermione, pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas…

Doucement, Ron releva la tête d'Hermione en plaçant son index sous le menton de la jeune-fille, pour qu'elle le voie en face. Harry observait la scène, mais ne servait franchement à rien. Ron et Hermione ne se préoccupaient pas de lui et se regardaient dans les yeux. Yeux qui scintillaient d'étoiles et de paillettes alors que le décor, pourtant nocturne, était devenu rose-orangé et que des pétales de cerisier flottaient dans le vent.

—Ronnie-kun…

—Hermy-san…

—Ronnie-kun…

—Hermy-san…

Harry, se sentant toujours aussi inutile, récupéra la tasse abandonnée par Hermione et la sirota tranquillement. La nuit était belle et étoilée, ils étaient de nouveaux ensemble tous les trois, tout allait bien.

Harry espérait vraiment que Ron et Hermione s'embrassent, car il était grand temps que ça arrive.

—Hermy-san…

—Ronnie-kun…

Cela risquait de prendre un certain temps. Harry alluma la radio, une douce mélodie jouée au piano se diffusa dans la forêt bleutée. Ron et Hermione dansèrent au milieu des pétales de cerisiers en se regardant droit dans les yeux, leurs mains jointes autour de la cuillère à café comme symbole de leur amour profond.

* * *

Eh ben, d'écrire ça, ça m'a vaccinée définitivement contre les herons.


	3. Dogstar Warrior

Troisième genre parodié : les mechas, une variété de shônen avec des robots géants. Et comme les deux premiers avaient comme protagonistes le trio, cette fois, pour varier un peu, ce sera les Maraudeurs.

* * *

**Si _Harry Potter_ était un mecha…**

_Là-haut, là-haut_

_Très loin dans l'espace_

_Entre la Terre et Vénus_

_Le ciel garde encore la trace_

_Du prince Sirius…_

_Il rêvait de notre Terre_

_La planète bleue _

_Dont il voyait la lumière_

_A cent mille lieues_

_…_

_Remus fuyait. _

_L'ennemi qui le poursuivait était cependant malheureusement plus rapide que lui, mais il tentait quand même de lui échapper._

_Les pas lourds de la machine retentissaient, des coups sourds, le monde tremblait._

_Remus trébucha. Le robot apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Devant cet étalage de métal clinquant, il n'était qu'un petit garçon apeuré. Il se mit à pleurer en silence. Ses parents n'étaient pas là pour le protéger._

_Sous la visière à la forme lupine, il pouvait apercevoir le pilote aux commandes._

_—Je te tiens, mon enfant ! tonnait la voix diffusée par le haut-parleur. Remus pleurait de plus belle, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait que huit ans, il n'avait pas encore commencé à étudier la magie et ne pouvait se défendre seul._

_La main gigantesque du robot s'approchait de lui, les phalanges de métal articulé se refermaient sur sa frêle silhouette. Le garçon trembla de tout son corps quand il fut soulevé du sol, cueilli ainsi pas un inconnu qui lui voulait du mal pour une raison obscure. Un des doigts robotisés s'ouvrait, et un bras mécanique armé d'une seringue sortait du trou ainsi formé._

_On lui injectait quelque chose dans les veines._

A ce moment-là, Remus se réveilla, Sirius Black venait de lui balancer un oreiller dans la tronche.

—Debout la marmotte ! Il faut se dépêcher si on ne veut pas que McGo nous mange tous crus !

Remus s'étira et se frotta les yeux.

Encore ce rêve, celui où il avait huit ans. Il savait que le pilote du robot était Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou qui l'avait mordu et converti lui-même en lycanthrope. Il se demandait cependant pourquoi les songes récurrents qu'il avait à propos de cet évènement prenaient cette forme. Greyback n'avait jamais dirigé de robot géant, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, Remus tâcha de l'oublier et s'apprêta pour la journée.

Quelques heures plus tard, en plein cours de Botanique, il n'y pensait déjà plus. Toute son attention était concentrée sur son ami Sirius. Remus aimait beaucoup Sirius, mais il ne cessait de se poser des questions à son sujet. C'était quelqu'un de mystérieux par moments. Parfois, il lui arrivait de disparaître sans raison durant quelques temps, et quand il revenait, tout souriant, il avait l'air fatigué. Remus se sentait proche de lui pour cette raison, car finalement, cela ressemblait un peu à de la lycanthropie que de vouloir dissimuler un secret à tout prix.

Mais n'empêche que Sirius cachait quelque chose, Remus en était sûr. Il avait bien tenté de faire part de ses interrogations à James Potter et Peter Pettigrow, leurs deux autres amis, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas été loquaces, et avaient même tendance à changer de sujet.

Les élèves étaient donc au cours de Botanique, et alors qu'ils coupaient soigneusement des épines empoisonnées sur des plantes carnivores, le sol se mit à trembler. Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent d'un coup. Il n'aimait pas ça, cela ressemblait trop à ses rêves.

On entendit des coups sourds, comme si un corps gigantesque marchait vers la serre. Bientôt, des cris du dehors retentirent.

—Restez calmes ! ordonna le professeur Chourave.

Les élèves se figèrent. Remus jeta un œil à Sirius. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, l'oreille tendue, comme s'il tentait d'évaluer la situation rien qu'en écoutant.

—Restez calmes…

Mais le professeur ne put pas contenir longtemps ses étudiants, le bruit dehors était devenu si fort que la curiosité puis la panique s'emparèrent d'eux. Bientôt, la serre fut remplie de piaulements désordonnés, de cris suraigus de filles.

—C'est un robot géant ! hurla un garçon qui avait osé passer la tête hors de la serre.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par ses condisciples et le chaos s'installa pour de bon.

—Au secours !

—Il va détruire l'école !

—Mais comment un robot peut fonctionner à Poudlard ?

—Vite, sortez et retournez au château ! les somma Chourave.

Les élèves se mirent à courir dans tous les sens en criant. Une fois sortis, ils purent enfin le voir, le robot géant. Haut d'une quinzaine de mètres, son corps articulé rutilait au soleil. Sa silhouette, bien qu'humanoïde, avait quelque chose du loup, et Remus reconnut la créature de ses cauchemars en voyant la forme du casque avec la visière évoquant la gueule d'un canidé.

—Non…

Son sang se glaçait. Autour de lui, ses camarades couraient comme des dératés. Certains couraient effectivement vers le château pour y trouver refuge, mais d'autres étaient tellement fous de panique qu'ils couraient en cercle comme des poulets sans tête.

—Lupin, dépêchez-vous ! l'interpella le Pr Chourave.

Remus chercha ses trois amis du regard. Il les aperçut à l'ombre de la serre voisine. Sirius fixait les deux autres d'un air grave. Il tourna la tête vers le robot —qui semblait nullement l'impressionner— avant d'en revenir à eux. Ils échangèrent un signe de tête et tous trois coururent vers la Forêt Interdite. Remus voulut les rejoindre, mais Chourave l'attrapa par la manche et le força à rentrer avec elle. Il regardait sans cesse en arrière, impuissant.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, les élèves se serraient les uns contre les autres, effrayés. Les professeurs tentaient de les discipliner. Certains se pressaient aux fenêtres pour voir ce qui se passait dehors. Le robot ravageait le parc, tirant des lasers, piétinant les citrouilles de Hagrid.

—Albus, comment cela est-il possible ? gémissait le Pr McGonagall , ce golem est constitué de technologie moldue, cela n'est pas supposé fonctionner à Poudlard !

—Je l'ignore, Minerva, on dirait bien que quelque chose de nouveau nous arrive…

Remus s'était laissé tomber en position assise dans l'angle d'un mur. Il ne songeait qu'à Sirius, James et Peter. Que faisaient-il en ce moment ? Pourquoi le tenaient-ils à l'écart ? Et si le robot les tuait ?

—Regardez, là ! fit une fille.

Ses camarades suivirent des yeux la direction qu'elle indiquait, et des « Ooooh ! » et des « Aaaah ! » emplirent le château.

Pour expliquer ce phénomène, il faut revenir quelques instants plus tôt, quand Sirius, James et Peter fuyaient vers la forêt. Une fois à l'abri des regards, ils avaient rejoint la base secrète SERV dissimulée dans une grotte au fond des bois. Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte métallique, Severus Rogue les accueillit froidement.

—Vous en avez mis du temps ! Et si des élèves étaient morts parce que vous lambiniez ?

—On a fait ce qu'on a pu ! se défendit Peter.

—Bon, allez, préparez-vous, je lance la transformation.

Les trois Maraudeurs prirent place sur des plates-formes circulaires prévues à cet effet et Severus tapota sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Aussitôt, les trois garçons se mirent à léviter et à tournoyer à quelques centimètres de leur plate-forme, leurs vêtements furent désintégrés et remplacés par des juste-au-corps qui se recouvrirent progressivement de pièces métalliques : casque, protections pour la poitrine, les coudes, les genoux et les mollets, ainsi que des bottines et des gants. Une fois cette étape remplie, Severus lança la suivante, qui consistait à faire gober les trois comparses par des tuyaux au-dessus des plates-formes, ce qui les mena directement sur le siège de leurs cockpits.

—PATMOL, prêt ! dit Sirius aux autres par communication radio.

—CORNEDRUE, prêt !

—QUEUDVER, prêt !

—C'est parti !

Et quelques secondes plus tard, trois autres robots étaient apparus dans le parc de Poudlard : un chien, un cerf et un rat, tous géants.

Remus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ces trois nouveaux titans d'acier n'avaient rien à voir avec son rêve. Dumbledore avait raison : aujourd'hui, quelque chose de nouveau leur arrivait.

Il resta à la fenêtre, à regarder les quatre robots entamer une bataille. C'était, à bien y regarder, de merveilleuses machines. Des amas fantastiques de chrome, de fer et d'acier, chaque boulon vissé avec précision, un design élégant et étincelant sous le soleil. Quiconque possédait un chromosome Y se devait de saliver devant tant de perfection métallisée! Ces monstres dantesques étaient de véritables chefs-d'œuvre de technologie futuriste!

Soudain, le robot-loup lança un rayon laser sur le chien. A l'intérieur de ce dernier, Sirius s'apprêta à répliquer :

—PATMOL ! Fulguro-papatte !

Aussitôt, la patte avant gauche du robot-chien se détacha de son corps, propulsée par un moteur à réaction crachant des flammes et de la fumée, et alla s'écraser contre son adversaire, lui causant de nombreux dégâts.

—QUEUDVER ! Vrillo-museau !

La truffe du robot-rat se transforma en mèche de forage géante tournant à vive allure, ce qui lui permit de s'enfoncer dans le sol pour y disparaître. Pendant ce temps-là, le robot-cerf lança son attaque :

—CORNEDRUE ! Missilo-bois !

Le loup fut bombardé de missiles, il tenta de les esquiver en reculant, mais à ce moment-là le rat émergea de la terre derrière lui et le renversa en avant.

—Et maintenant, on s'assemble ! cria Sirius.

Le chien sauta sur le dos du cerf, et le rat qui était le plus petit vint se percher sur la tête du canidé.

—ASSEMBLAGE ! hurlèrent les trois garçons en même temps.

Les trois robots fusionnèrent pour former un robot unique, de forme humanoïde, et mesurant bien vingt-cinq mètres de haut. Les trois cockpits s'étaient rassemblés en un seul et les trois pilotes se trouvaient côte à côte, Sirius au milieu parce qu'il était le chef.

—En avant, MARAUDRAK !

Le nouveau robot était rudement efficace, il ne fit qu'une bouchée de son adversaire qu'il compacta en une sphère parfaite entre ses immenses paluches, et l'envoya se vautrer en plein milieu du terrain de Quidditch dans une geste qui ressemblait à un lancer au base-ball.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, le bon géant s'en retourna dans la forêt, où il disparut entre la cime des arbres et un épais brouillard qui s'était formé juste pour faire genre.

—Il a sauvé Poudlard ! exulta quelqu'un.

—Doux Merlin…, soupira Minerva.

Remus était bouche bée. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de voir, là ? Se pouvait-il que…

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Profitant que les profs étaient trop occupés à se poser des questions eux-mêmes, il se glissa hors du château en catimini et emprunta le même chemin que le robot. Ses trois amis s'étaient également rendus dans cette direction. Trois garçons…trois robots…le lien n'était pas bien difficile à établir.

Après avoir erré quelques temps dans la Forêt Interdite, il finit par trouver l'entrée de la caverne. Evidement, elle était supposée être secrète et super bien cachée, mais si le personnage principal ne parvient pas à la trouver, l'histoire n'avancera pas. Remus fut donc incroyablement veinard pour le coup.

Et en plus, la porte de métal s'ouvrit juste au moment où il s'en approcha.

—Mr Lupin…, dit Dumbledore en apparaissant dans l'encadrement.

—Mais…mais…vous étiez…

—Une fois le combat finit, je me suis précipité ici.

—Moi aussi !

—Mais moi je savais précisément où aller.

—Ah oui, c'est vrai…

—Remus !

Sirius venait d'apparaître derrière le directeur.

Les deux garçons se toisèrent.

—Alors…c'était bien toi dans ce robot ?

—Hum…je pense que vous devez la vérité à votre camarade, dit Dumbledore.

—Et vous alors, je vous ai entendu dire au professeur McGonagall que...

—Elle n'est pas dans la confidence.

Remus fut autorisé à pénétrer la base secrète, il s'étonna d'y voir Severus Rogue vêtu d'une blouse blanche, et apparemment, il discutait avec James sans animosité aucune. Etrange.

—Remus, je ne sais par où commencer…, avoua Sirius.

—Ben…d'où sortent ces robots ? Et comment peuvent-ils fonctionner ici ?

—Ils utilisent une forme d'énergie qui n'est pas affectée par la magie.

—Mais enfin, ça n'existe pas !

—Sur Terre, en effet, mais sur ma planète natale, la technologie est différente.

Remus se mit à buguer par dix secondes.

—Quoi ? Ta…_planète _natale ? Mais Sirius, tu es…

—Je suis le Prince Sirius de la Constellation du Grand Chien, mon peuple a été décimé par les forces armées de la galaxie voisine dirigées par l'ignoble Commandant Greyback qui veut répandre la lycanthropie dans tout l'univers et détruire les autres races on ne sait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs lui non plus, c'est juste qu'il est méchant et puis c'est tout. J'ai fuis avec mon jeune frère Regulus, nous sommes les deux seuls survivants. La famille Black, c'était une invention, un camouflage. La vérité, c'est qu'après avoir trouvé refuge sur Terre, nous avons passé notre enfance dans un ranch en pleine cambrousse où j'ai appris à piloter les Animagubots, les robots-animaux que tu as vus tout à l'heure. Mon père m'en avait confié les plans avant de nous permettre de fuir dans la capsule de secours. Ma rencontre avec Severus a été sacrément utile, car c'est un génie de la robotique et de l'informatique, depuis le début je faisais semblant de le détester parce que c'est un Serpentard, mais en fait, il fait partie de l'équipe.

—Même que la base s'appelle SERV, comme Servillus, ajouta James.

—James et Peter ont découvert mon secret l'année dernière, poursuivit Sirius, et depuis, nous combattons ensemble contre Greyback qui a retrouvé ma trace sur cette planète…Severus est parvenu à leur fabriqué des robots, ça lui a prit environ une demi-journée pour chaque, il est très doué…

—Mais…et moi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous tenu à l'écart de tout ça ?

Sirius échangea un regard gêné avec Dumbledore.

—Mr Lupin, dit gravement le directeur, il faut que vous sachiez quelle est la véritable cause de votre lycanthropie…

—J'ai été mordu par Greyback quand j'avais huit ans et…

—Non, ce n'était pas une morsure, il vous a injecté un virus de sa création dans les veines.

Le sang de Remus se glaça. Une injection ? Comme dans son rêve ?

—Votre mémoire a été modifiée.

—Pourquoi ?

—On ne sait pas, dit Sirius d'un air désolé. Il semblerait que Greyback ait un plan diabolique et que tu en fasses partie. Nous n'avons pas encore élucidé ce que c'était, mais c'est pour ça qu'on a éviter de te mêler à ça avant d'en savoir plus…

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment tout cela pouvait-il être ?

—Je veux faire partie de votre équipe, annonça-t-il.

—Euh…je…pourquoi pas, fit Sirius pas très sûr, on ne sait pas ce que la lycanthropie peut avoir comme conséquence, mais pour ne peut plus t'écarter, maintenant...

—N'oublie pas que nous avons une autre candidate pour faire le quatrième membre, chuchota James.

—Candidate ? s'étonna Remus.

—Lily Evans.

—Hein ?

—Ouais, nos Animagubots sont tellement cools et classes que même les filles adorent ! Sérieusement, dès qu'elle les as vus, elle s'est rendu compte que les engins mécaniques, c'était toute sa vie. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas porter la combinaison qu'on lui a dessinée…

—Pourtant il est très bien ce soutien-gorge de combat !

—Et cette combinaison est tellement moulante et orange qu'elle aura l'air d'être toute nue...pourquoi elle n'en veut pas ?

—On se le demande.

—Bien, coupa Severus, Lupin, tu veux que je te fasse un robot ?

—Euh…ouais !

—Ok, reviens demain, et il sera fait.

—…

—Et Lily ? interrogea James.

—En fait, dit Sirius, j'ai décidé que nous allons les recruter tous les deux. Parce que cinq est un chiffre parfait pour quand on s'aligne devant l'ennemi avant la baston. Moi, je suis le leader charismatique enfant d'une civilisation exotique éteinte, toi, tu es la grande gueule qui fait des blagues pas drôles, Remus est le ténébreux qui a souffert, Peter l'abruti trouillard qui mangue tout le temps, et Lily la fille, car son sexe constitue à lui seul un trait psychologique.

—Ah ouais.

Et ainsi commença une lutte de longue haleine contre le Maaaal, durant laquelle nos cinq valeureux compagnons combattirent le même ennemi quasiment de la même façon tous les jours, sauf la fois où Remus vira en mode « berzerk » à cause de sa condition de loup-garou, parce que c'était ça le plan maléfique de Fenrir Greyback.


	4. Tsuki No Majo

Quatrième genre parodié : les magical girls, une subdivision du shôjo dans lequel les héroïnes se transforment à l'aide de bâtons magiques pour combattre le Mal.

* * *

**Si _Harry Potter_ était un magical girl…**

_Pampulilu! Pouvoirs magiques!_

_Pampulilu! C'est fantastique!_

Ce matin-là, les Serdaigles eurent une surprise. En effet, le Pr Flitwick sensé leur donner cours était absent à cause d'un cancer du troisième œil qui s'était déclaré subitement pendant la nuit. Sa remplaçante était déjà sur place bien entendu.

Luna Lovegood se rendait donc au cours de Sortilèges accompagnée de son ami Fifi, un Ronflack Cornu miniature parlant que tous les autres élèves pensaient être une simple peluche mignonne avec qui Luna conversait parfois parce qu'elle était un peu cinglée.

—Vous êtes au courant pour Flitwick ? dit une fille.

—Oui, mais on lui a trouvé une remplaçante, susurra une autre.

—Vous l'avez déjà vue ?

—Non.

Luna se fraya un chemin au milieu des collégiennes en jupe plissée et alla s'installer seule à son pupitre. Aussitôt, Fifi sauta hors de son sac et alla se poser sur le banc.

—Le professeur est absent ?

—Oui, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas…

Bientôt, les autres élèves prirent place et la nouvelle prof fit son entrée. Elle avait de longs cheveux indigo, le teint pâle et un visage exprimant la gentillesse.

—Bonjour à tous, je suis Melle Joliminoi, je remplace le Pr Flitwick, un cancer du troisième œil , le pauvre, c'est terrible…Bon, sortez vos manuels, je vais faire l'appel.

Luna regarda la nouvelle arrivée d'un air étonné. Elle avait l'air très bien, mais son sixième sens lui indiquait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propos de cette personne.

Melle Joliminoi fit l'appel, et en voyant le nom de Luna dans la liste, elle fronça les sourcils. Mais continua sans se perturber.

—Bien, poursuivit-elle, et maintenant, commençons le cours à présent!

Elle sortit une boule de cristal de sa poche, la posa sur son bureau et commença a effectuer de grands gestes au-dessus, penchée en avant de manière à ce que ses yeux disparaissent sous sa frange de cheveux. Un garçon leva la main.

—Mais mademoiselle, ce n'est pas un cours de Divination…

La boule de cristal s'illumina et Melle Joliminoi releva subitement la tête. Le garçon sursauta. Le professeur avait à présent d'immenses yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales et sa bouche remplie de crocs pointus s'étirait de manière disproportionnée.

—Silence ! Et maintenant, écoutez-moi et répétez après moi ! dit-elle d'une voix carverneuse, _Noméd Dnarg ua ednev al te emâ ertôv eviob ej euq! Sniamuh sevalcse selbarésim, serbènét sel snad iom-zengioej te xiov am zetuocé! __Mazakala Arbadak Arba!_

—_Noméd Dnarg ua ednev al te emâ ertôv eviob ej euq! Sniamuh sevalcse selbarésim, serbènét sel snad iom-zengioej te xiov am zetuocé! __Mazakala Arbadak Arba!_ répétèrent les élèves comme s'ils s'étaient tous tranformés en zombies.

Tous étaient envoûtés, à l'exception de Luna. Autour d'elle, le décor était devenu bleu foncé, la jeune-fille était la seule à être restée en couleur. Elle regardait la scène d'un air effrayé, ses camarades avaient le regard bien vide.

—Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Oh !

—Luna, j'ai peur ! gémit Fifi.

Melle Joliminoi ne remarquait rien de leur manège, trop concentrée en aspirer l'énergie vitale des élèves zombifiés pour l'enfermer dans sa boule de cristal. Luna voulut se faire tellement petite qu'elle glissa sous son pupitre et attendit patiemment que soit fini.

Au bout d'un moment, tout redevint calme et retrouva son aspect normal, du visage de Melle Joliminoi à l'état d'esprit des étudiants qui semblaient tous émerger d'un rêve éveillé.

—Tiens…

—Que s'est-il passé ?

—J'ai l'impression de me réveiller…

Luna remonta sur sa chaise, serrant un Fifi tremblotant contre elle. Melle Joliminoi rangeait sa boule de cristal en souriant innocemment.

—Le cours est fini, annonça-t-elle.

—Hein ?

Luna n'y croyait pas. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que la leçon avait commencé, mais rien que pour la détromper, la sonnerie —la mélodie de Big Ben— retentit.

Elle voulut savoir ce qui s'était passé et tenta d'interroger ses camarades.

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Rien de bizarre n'a eu lieu !

—Moi, j'ai adoré ce cours, elle est charmante la nouvelle prof !

—Oui, c'était vraiment un cours excellent !

—Ah oui ? répliqua Luna, et il consistait en quoi ?

—Euh…

—Tiens, c'est curieux, je ne m'en souviens pas.

—Moi non plus. Mais c'était bien.

—Mais les gars, vous ne trouvez pas que cette prof est étrange ?

—Pas du tout, voyons !

—En même temps, pour Loufoca, c'est la normalité qui est étrange !

—Ha ha ha !

Luna regarda le groupe d'élèves s'éloigner. Fifi sauta sur son épaule.

—Ils ne te croient pas.

—Comme d'habitude.

C'était que Luna passait son temps à sauver la vie de ses congénères sans que ceux-ci s'en rendent compte. Luna avait un secret : un jour, en se regardant dans le miroir, elle était tombée en avant et était passée au travers de la glace. Elle avait alors basculé dans un monde féerique où elle avait rencontré Fifi, qui lui avait expliqué qu'elle était la Princesse des Ronflacks Cornus, et qu'elle devait pour cette raison combattre le maléfique Grand Démon grâce au pouvoir de l'amour et du courage. Un poudrier magique orné de Ravegourdes en diamant rose lui avait été remis, et elle était retournée dans son monde avec Fifi qui depuis ce jour était son compagnon d'aventures.

Ainsi donc, elle combattait le Mal, et personne n'était au courant. Ça lui était égal dans la mesure où le simple fait de sauver les gens était une récompense pour elle.

La pause de midi arriva et Luna alla s'installer seule à la table. Elle sortit son bento et commença à manger en silence, quand Ginny Weasley arriva.

—Eh, salut, Luna, je peux me joindre à toi ?

—Bien sûr.

Ginny s'assit à ses côtés et déballa son propre repas.

—Regarde, j'ai fait des Onigiri, tu en veux un ?

—Volontiers.

Luna mordit dans la boulette de riz parfumée de sa petite bouche délicate. La seconde suivante, elle ouvrit grand ses yeux dont les iris pulsaient et déclara avec enthousiasme :

—Oishii!

—Ça te plait ?

—Oh, oui, Ginny, tu es vraiment une excellente cuisinière, tout ce que tu fais est toujours incroyablement délicieux !

—Merci !

C'était tellement bon qu'elle en détacha un petit bout pour le donner à grignoter à Fifi. Bien que Ginny le considérait elle aussi comme une mascotte en peluche, elle ne s'étonna pas de le voir mastiquer.

—Dis, Ginny…

—Oui ?

—Tu as vu la nouvelle prof de Sortilèges?

—Non, pas encore, mais les Gryffondors l'ont cet après-midi, elle a l'air bien, non ?

Le cœur de Luna se serra. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à Ginny qu'elle courait un grand danger. Comme tous les jours, à vrai dire. La veille, Luna avait empêché une fausse infirmière à la solde du Grand Démon de transformer tout le monde en esturgeon. La semaine précédente, elle avait contrecarré les plans vils d'un autre sbire de son ennemi qui se faisait passer pour le frère jumeau du Pr Rogue (et celui-ci y avait bizarrement cru malgré le fait que c'était gros comme un dragon et que Rogue n'était pas supposé être crédule à la base) pour l'empêcher de réaliser des potions de Pimentine et faire en sorte que toute l'école soit clouée au lit par une migraine carabinée. Le mois dernier, elle avait du affronter un odieux chef de chorale protéiforme qui hypnotisait tout le monde avec ses chansons maléfiques. Luna avait, pour l'occasion, utilisé son poudrier pour se transformer en chanteuse et vaincre l'ennemi du jour lors d'un concours de chant. Elle avait fait un tabac, mais personne ne s'en souvenait.

Et cette fois encore, elle en était sûr, elle avait à faire à un sous-fifre du Grand Démon, Grand Démon qui attaquait Poudlard toutes les semaines pour des raisons connues de lui seul.

Mais elle le combattrait et empêcherait qu'il arrive malheur à Ginny et aux autres, elle se le jurait !

Elle attendit patiemment que l'après-midi s'écoule et retrouva Ginny après les cours.

—Alors, tu as eu Sortilèges ?

—Oui, et c'était très bien, la nouvelle prof est géniale !

—Et vous avez étudié quoi ?

—Euh…c'est bizarre, je n'en ai aucun souvenir…mais c'était chouette !

La rouquine avait les traits étrangement tirés. Melle Joliminoi devait lui voler son énergie. Luna n'aimait pas ça. Sans crier gare, elle se précipita vers la classe de Sortilèges et entra sans frapper.

—Melle Joliminoi, je sais que vous manigancer des choses obscures !

Le professeur était assis à son bureau et sirotait une tasse de thé tranquillement. Elle sourit.

—Je vous demande pardon, Miss Lovegood ?

—Vous volez l'énergie des élèves avec votre boule de cristal, et ça…c'est…c'est pas bien !

—Voler l'énergie…mais en voilà une drôle d'idée ! Je pense que tu bois trop de jus de citrouille…

—Arrêtez votre petit numéro, je sais que vous…

—Les cours sont finis, tu devrais rentrer dans ta salle commune !

—Non.

L'expression de Melle Joliminoi changea. Elle ne souriait plus.

—Quelle élève indisciplinée, on m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais une gentille fille calme et rêveuse, Luna Lovegood…que nous vaut cette petite rébellion ?

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le Pr McGonagall.

—Oh, c'est vous Minerva, dit Joliminoi tout sucre tout miel, j'étais en train de suggérer à Miss Lovegood d'aller dans son dortoir…

—Professeur…, supplia Luna, mais McGonagall l'ignora.

—Je suis venue vous tenir au courant du programme prévu par Filius Flitwick…

—Professeur…

—Disparais ! persiffla la prof de Sortilège en regardant méchamment Luna.

Un autre regard, celui sévère de McGonagall, incita la jeune-fille à battre en retrait. Elle resta néanmoins cachée derrière une statue dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que le professeur de Métamorphoses ait quitté les lieux.

—Que vas-tu faire ? la questionna Fifi une fois qu'elle eut émergé de sa cachette.

—Eh bien, tu vas voir, à moi, poudrier magique, transforme-moi !

Le poudrier susnommé se mit à léviter dans la pièce entouré d'un halo de lumière rose. Il s'ouvrit d'un coup et le miroir projeta un torrent d'étoiles et de petits cœurs lumineux qui tournoyèrent autour de Luna. Celle-ci décolla également du sol et sa silhouette blanche et nue se mit à étinceler de paillettes. Peu à peu, un maillot apparut sur son corps, suivi d'une jupe en forme de pétales de fleurs, des bottines à talons aiguilles, des mitaines, un corset et une cravate. Le tout dans des tons rose bonbon naturellement. Un point se mit à briller au milieu de son front pour y dessiner un diadème garni de gemmes. Quant au poudrier, il se métamorphosa un sceptre en plastic fuchsia dont le pommeau était en forme de cœur et décoré par des pierres précieuses multicolores et des petites ailes d'ange blanches. Luna l'attrapa et prit la pose alors que retentissait un tintement de clochettes sorti de nulle part, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant avec une grâce à rendre jalouse une Vélane.

Une fois que cette explosion de girly se fut dissipée, notre héroïne prit un air grave et marcha résolument vers le local de Sortilèges.

Au même moment, Melle Joliminoi faisait son rapport au Grand Démon via un bracelet de communication.

—C'est bientôt prêt, Maître, quand j'aurais assez d'énergie, nous pourrons nous en servir pour faire éclore l'œuf démoniaque, et ainsi nous feront régner le chaos, hahahahahahaha !

Elle fut interrompue dans sa crise de ricanements sataniques par l'entrée fracassante d'une inconnue tout de rose vêtue et brandissant un sceptre magique ailé.

—Damned ! Maître, je me charge d'elle. Qui es-tu ?

—Je suis Tsuki No Majo la sorcière de la lune, et je vais te punir !

Le visage de Luna était toujours visible et inchangé, mais apparemment, avoir des vêtements différents la rendait méconnaissable.

—Vas-y, Luna…euh Tsuki ! encouragea Fifi en brandissant ses petits poings.

—Attends un peu, toi, maugréa Joliminoi qui avait reprit son visage maléfique : _Mazakala Arbadak Arba!_

Luna serra les dents, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se lève envoûter.

—Allez ! cria Fifi.

—_ Mazakala Arbadak Arba! Senoimard sed sircé te evalcse iom-siébo !_

—Allez !

—Je dois…

Luna inspira un grand coup et brandit son sceptre.

—Par le pouvoir de l'amour, je t'envoie en Enfer ! Pilou pilou pilou!

Le sceptre se mit à briller de lumière rose et envoya un rayon d'amour sur son adversaire qui explosa sans la moindre goutte de sang et se désintégra en criant «Nooooooooon!». Luna attendit que cela la soit fini et s'essuya le front.

—Tu l'as eue, tu l'as eue ! jubila le petit Ronflack.

—Pfiou !

Le lendemain, personne ne se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé. Tous avaient même oublié jusqu'au nom de Melle Joliminoi et Flitwick était de retour, miraculeusement remis de son cancer du troisième œil. Luna se rendit en cours, guillerette, mais tâchant de ne pas être trop insouciante. Elle venait peut-être encore de vaincre une entité maléfique, mais le Grand Démon courait toujours, lui.


	5. Chocogrenouilles 2000 Méga Fusion XD

Premièrement, je suis infiniment désolée pour l'attente, mais après un soucis informatique qui a effacé tous mes documents, j'ai été si découragée que j'ai traversé une période de plusieurs mois sans la moindre envie d'écrire (à part les deux ginnyversaires, mais là, il y avait des délais à respecter, et je ne voulais pas faire faux bond aux autres auteurs y participant ainsi qu'aux lecteurs intéressés), d'autant plus que j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter (les études, c'est prioritaire par rapport aux fics). Je ne sais si cette phase de léthargie littéraire est terminée, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai retrouvé de l'inspiration pour quelques chapitres de ce recueil.

Le cinquième genre parodié n'est pas très bien défini, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'existe techniquement pas de nom pour désigner l'ensemble des mangas tournant autour de ce principe. C'est un sous-genre de shônen nekkestu (on retrouve les histoires de quêtes initiatiques, de héros déterminés à accomplir un certain objectif), mais possédant des éléments et une mythologie particuliers. Vous devriez comprendre à quoi je fais référence en lisant. Sinon, chapitre avec la Next-Gen !

* * *

**Si **_**Harry Potter**_** s'appelait…**_**Chocogrenouilles 2000 Méga Fusion XD !**_

_Croaaaa croaaaaa !_

Le réveil en forme de Chogogrenouille sonna. Albus Severus se réveilla. Il était tellement excité qu'il sauta hors de son lit comme s'il était monté sur ressorts et atterri en équilibre sur ses deux pieds.

—C'est aujourd'hui ! exulta-t-il.

Il se mit à courir dans tout l'étage, les bras en l'air, en répétant inlassablement. :

— C'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui !

—Al, mon chéri, il faut que tu t'habilles ! lui dit cria Ginny depuis la cuisine.

Une fois apprêté, notre héros dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et rejoignit ses parents et sa petite sœur autour du petit-déjeuner.

—C'est aujourd'hui !

—On avait compris, mon chéri.

—C'est aujourd'hui que je vais devenir champion de Cartes Chocogrenouilles 2000 Méga Fusion XD ! Je vais être le meilleur !

—Ne vends pas la peau du strangulot avant de l'avoir tué, fiston, dit Harry dont la tête était dissimulée derrière son exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier Amateur de Chocogrenouilles_, devenir un champion de Cartes Chocogrenouilles demande du courage et de l'entraînement.

—Et ben, je commence aujourd'hui ! répliqua Al en se servant un toast que sa mère avait grillé de manière à ce qu'une silhouette de Chocogrenouille noire apparaisse au centre de la tartine. Je vais entamer un voyage initiatique et je vais être le meilleur !

—Moi aussi ze veux être sampionne de Socogrenouilles ! piaula Lily.

—Tu sais bien que tu es encore trop petite, ma puce, la retint Ginny.

Lily se mit à bouder, ce qui n'allégeait pas la bonne humeur de son frère.

—Et ouais, moi, j'ai dix ans ! jubila-t-il, c'est parfait pour partir à l'aventure tout seul avec juste un sac-à-dos ! Je vais apprendre à me battre, et je vais rencontrer plein de gens !

—Oui, notre monde regorge d'adultes étranges qui te proposeront des Chocogrenouilles, dit Harry.

—Oui, dit Al, les yeux brillants, ils vont m'apprendre plein de choses sur…les Chocogrenouilles !

—Sois prudent, tout de même, dit doucement Ginny, il y a aussi du danger dehors.

—T'inquiète, M'man.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard. L'année précédente, leur aîné James avait entamé un voyage similaire et ils ne l'avaient jamais revu. Il se racontait qu'il avait été dévoré par une Chocogrenouille géante voulant se venger des humains, mais ils n'avaient rien dit à Al.

Ce dernier, après avoir englouti son repas avec un appétit d'ogre, s'en alla terminer de préparer son sac, dans lequel Ginny ne cessa d'ajouter des vêtements de rechange et de la nourriture supplémentaire, fallait pas que Bébé meurt de faim. Avant de partir, elle manqua de le bouffer de baisers et de l'étrangler sous son étreinte de mère inquiète.

—Grand frère, reviens vite ! minauda la petite Lily.

—Je te promets que si je trouve des peluches de Chocogrenouilles particulièrement mignonnes, je te les rapporterai !lui dit Al, Allez, j'y vais !

—Au revoir, mon chéri, et fais attention à toi ! pleura Ginny alors que son fils disparaissait par-delà les sentiers.

Al avança dans la forêt avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, son petit sac-à-dos sur les épaules. Il allait devenir un grand champion, il en avait fait le serment. Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'une seule Carte, la carte de Harry Potter, qui était sa carte fétiche. Ce serait la fin du monde s'il la perdait lors d'un duel de Cartes Chocogrenouilles 2000 Méga Fusion XD ! Alors qu'il cheminait tranquillement, il vit soudainement passer un couple excentrique qui courait les bras chargés de cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Al eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qui se passait qu'il entendit :

—Au voleur !

Une jeune-fille à la chevelure rousse, courant elle aussi, entra malencontreusement en collision avec notre héros.

—Eh, fais attention où tu vas !

—Ces deux méchants ont volé toutes mes Cartes de Chocogrenouille, il ne faut pas les laisser filer !

—Quoi ?

Al et la jeune-fille se mirent à poursuivre les deux voleurs. Malgré le fait que ceux-ci étaient bien plus âgés qu'eux, ils parvinrent néanmoins à les coincer dans un cul-de-sac.

—Ah mince ! Ces gamins nous ont rattrapés ! glapit la fille, une blonde à taches de rousseur.

—C'est pas grave ma Vicky, nous allons nous débarrasser d'eux ! répondit le garçon, qui avait des cheveux bleus.

—Oui, mon Teddy ! Eh, les mômes, vous savez à qui vous avez à faire ?

—Ouais, à deux sales voleurs ! répondit la rouquine, Rendez-moi mes cartes !

—Non ! répliqua la fille, Nous sommes…

Ils prirent la pose, rejetant leurs cheveux en arrière de manière calculée.

—…les Bandits Fans de Chocogrenouilles ! exultèrent-ils en même temps.

—Vous êtes des méchants avec un nom pas cool! répéta la rousse.

—Rendez ces cartes à leur propriétaire ! renchérit Al, Vous n'êtes que des gens malhonnêtes !

—Pfeu ! fit Teddy, Tu veux récupérer ces cartes ? Il va falloir nous affronter, gamin !

—Aucun problème ! Je vous défie au duel de Cartes de Chocogrenouille !

—Très bien ! dit Vicky, j'invoque la Carte de Morgane !

—Et moi celle d'Agrippa ! renchérit Teddy.

Al respira profondément. Il ne possédait qu'une seule carte, et s'il perdait le duel, il devrait la céder à ces deux vilains mal habillés.

—J'invoque Harry Potter ! lança-t-il.

Les silhouettes de Morgane, Agrippa et Harry apparurent, transparentes, en jaillissant hors des cartes. Et se toisaient d'un regard vide de toute expression, comme des hologrammes inanimés.

—Morgane utilise la Potion Venimeuse ! cria Vicky.

L'hologramme Morgane fit apparaître des bulles violettes qui planèrent jusqu'à Harry et le rendirent tout vert.

—Oh, non, il perd dix points de vitalité par tour ! gémit la rouquine.

—Pourquoi ils ont droit d'attaquer en premier alors qu'ils sont deux ! se plaignit Al.

—Agrippa utilise le Glaive Alchimique ! lança Teddy.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Agrippa pourfendit Harry avec une épée entourée de lumière argentée.

—Argh ! Il a perdu trente points de vitalité ! maugréa Al, Mais maintenant c'est mon tour : Harry Potter utilise Cognards-Dans-Ta-Gueule !

Harry, toujours vert, leva sa baguette et une pluie de Cognards s'abattit sur les deux ennemis qui furent mis hors-jeu en un coup.

Teddy et Vicky n'en menaient pas large. Ils se regardèrent bouche bée durant quelques instants, puis décampèrent en balançant les cartes volées autour d'eux.

—Faut qu'on fiiiiile !

—Ouais, j'ai gagné ! exulta Al, je suis le meilleur-euh ! Je suis le meilleur-euh ! Nananinanère-euh !

—Wouaw…cette carte de Harry Potter, dit doucement la rouquine, elle doit être vraiment puissante…

—Ah oui ?

—Oui, pour one-shoter Morgane et Agrippa comme ça…c'est une carte rare et exceptionnelle. Où l'as-tu eue ?

—Ben, en fait, dit Al en ramassant les cartes tombées sur le sol, je suis le fils de Harry Potter, je m'appelle Al.

—Oh ! Et moi, je m'appelle Rose, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, et merci de m'avoir défendue.

—Tiens, tes cartes !

—Attends, tu peux garder Morgane et Agrippa, après tout, tu les as gagnées.

—Ah, ça marche comme ça ?

—Oui.

Bien qu'Al ait vécu dix ans dans une société qui ne pense qu'aux Chocogrenouilles du matin et au soir, et que lui-même rêvait de devenir un grand champion depuis qu'il portait des couches, il ignorait quasiment tout ce qui concernait le fonctionnement des duels. C'était pour ça qu'il devait faire ce voyage pour apprendre.

—Je suppose que tu vas me suivre dans toutes mes aventures, maintenant ?

—Oui, dit Rose, je serai toujours là pour t'encourager au bord du ring en hurlant inutilement ton prénom. Un jour, j'aurais probablement un épisode qui me sera consacré, ce sera mon jour de gloire, mais je crois bien que le héros, c'est toi, moi, je suis là pour te rappeler que l'amitié, c'est trop fort.

—Le héros ? Ça me va !

Al pointa son doigt vers l'horizon et prit un air conquérant :

—Eh, le monde, fait attention, Al is coming, ha ha ha !

—N'en fait pas trop, quand même.

—Ouais, mais t'as pas compris : je suis le meilleur !

—Je sens que la route va être longue…

Al et Rose commencèrent alors à voyager ensemble et partirent à la découverte du monde merveilleux des Chocogrenouilles. Ils visitèrent beau nombre de villes dont les habitants n'avaient que le mot « Chocogrenouilles » à la bouche, et ça ne les soula pas du tout. Teddy et Vicky (de son vrai nom Victoire) tentèrent à plusieurs reprises de les trousser de toutes leurs cartes, notamment en se faisant passer pour des paysans/organisateurs de concours/journalistes/restaurateurs/coiffeurs/hiboux/Chocogrenouilles hybrides/druides/tentaculas vénéneuses, ce qui ne fonctionna jamais dans la mesure où ces deux boulets ne comprenaient pas que l'art du déguisement et eux, ça faisait quarante-deux.

Al progressa énormément en temps que duelliste de cartes de Chocogrenouilles, Rose aussi même si elle ne fit plus rien à part regarder Al se battre à partir du moment où elle l'eut rencontré. De toute manière, elle ne servait pas à grand-chose à part à lui faire des remarques bien senties sur son manque de maturité, voire d'intelligence (car, avouons-le, notre héros est quand même un peu con sur les bords !).

Un beau jour, ils arrivèrent dans le village de Triffouilli-les-Boursoufflets.

—Al, gémit Rose, ce type bizarre continue de nous suivre…

—Rose, mon amouuuur, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du mooooonde ! hurla l'individu susnommé, un blondinet au teint pâle qu'ils avaient rencontré dans la ville précédente et qui ne les lâchait plus.

—Quel relou, celui-là ! dit Al, Au fait, on est où, là ?

—A Triffouilli-les-Boursoufflets, aussi connue comme le royaume des Chocogrenouilles…

Avant qu'elle n'ait plus en dire plus, elle fut interrompue par l'irruption soudaine d'un paysan armé d'une fourche.

—Fuyez, pauvre fous ! hurla le péquenaud, Car ici demeure la Chocogrenouille-Géante-Et-Noire-Et-Qui-Pue-Et-Qui-A-Des-Yeux-Jaunes-Et-Qui-Mange-Les-Gens, bouh !

—Je sais pas quel genre de Chocogrenouilles il fume, mais j'en veux bien…

—Al ! gronda Rose.

—Vous ne connaissez pas la légende, malheureux enfants ? reprit le paysan.

—Quelle légende ? demanda Al.

—La légende de la Chocogrenouille-Géante-Et-Noire-Et-Qui-Pue-Et-Qui-A-Des-Yeux-Jaunes-Et-Qui-Mange-Les-Gens ! On raconte que si un humain mange trop de Chocogrenouilles, elle vient le chercher et le dévore à son tour ! Fuyez ! Fuyez, jeune gens ! Fuyez quand il est encore temps, elle déteste particulièrement les duellistes !

—Comment savez-vous que nous sommes des duellistes ? questionna Al en époussetant un peu de terre séchée sur son tee-shirt « I love duel de cartes de Chocogrenouilles».

—Je vous aurai prévenus !

Et l'étrange paysan repartit aussi soudainement qu'il était venu.

—La consanguinité…, commenta Rose, ça fait peur des fois…

—Mais…, fit Al, tu ne crois pas que…il pourrait avoir raison ?

—Al, c'est rien que des histoires tout ça, les habitants de Triffouilli-les-Boursoufflets sont connus pour inventer 2,4 légendes par jour et par personne, il n'y a aucune raison de croire ce vieux timbré qui empeste la bouse de dragon !

—Comment tu sais ça ?

—C'est écrit dans mon _Guide du Routard Chocomaniac_.

—Ah.

—Ma Rooooose ! beugla le blondinet, Je te protégerai de toutes mes forces contre la Chocogrenouille-Géante-Et-Noire-Et-Qui-Pue-Et-Qui-A-Des-Yeux-Jaunes-Et-Qui-Mange-Les-Gens !

La rouquine soupira.

—Ecoute Scorpius…je…attends, j'ai une idée, et si tu allais en éclaireur pour voir si cette grosse Chocogrenouille meurtrière ne nous attend pas, hein ?

—Ma Rose me fait confiance ? Bien sûr que j'y vais ! En garde, Chocogrenouille-Géante-Et-Noire-Et-Qui-Pue-Et-Qui-A-Des-Yeux-Jaunes-Et-Qui-Mange-Les-Gens, Scorpius le magnifique ne te laissera pas manger la jolie Rose !

Le blondinet brandit le poing pour menacer un ennemi invisible et partit en courant (dans la mauvaise direction). Rose et Al attendirent qu'il soit hors de vue.

—T'as pas honte ?

—Nan. Et maintenant, entrons dans ce village. Mon guide indique que tous les ans s'y déroule un gigantesque tournoi de cartes de Chocogrenouilles et…

—Un tournoi !? exulta Al qui venait d'entendre son mot préféré, tous les ans ? Et c'est quand la prochaine date ?

—Euh…de manière très convenue, c'est ce soir…dépêchons-nous !

Nos deux héros se ruèrent vers le stand des inscriptions. Mais malheureusement…

—Je suis navrée, dit la préposée aux inscriptions, mais il n'y a plus de place pour le tournoi de ce soir, revenez dans un an !

—Naon ! pleura Al.

—Au fait, demanda Rose à la demoiselle, votre tête me dit quelque chose, on ne vous aurait pas vue quelque part ? Ah oui, je me rappelle, vous travaillez à Pitiponkville, non ?

—Non, ça c'est ma cousine !

—Pssst…hep gamin ! murmura un inconnu dissimulé sous un imperméable, si tu veux, je peux te vendre un billet d'inscription…

—Hein ?

—Ça ne te coûtera que 9999999 choco-gallions.

—Eh, toi ! Escroc ! intervint un homme roux.

—Oh, flûte ! Je dois y aller.

L'homme prit la fuite, laissant son imperméable derrière lui, ce qui dévoila à tous sa véritable identité (bien que ses cheveux bleus étaient visibles depuis le début).

—Tiens, c'était Teddy.

—Les billets qu'il vendait étaient des faux ! expliqua le rouquin, Tiens, salut Rosie !

—Salut Papa !

—Quoi, c'est ton père ?

—Oui, Ron Weasley, un des plus grands duellistes !

—Rosie, j'ai vu que tu t'étais liée d'amitié avec le fils du Pr Choco.

—Comment ça ?

—Ma Rooooose ! beugla Scorpius en apparaissant accompagné d'un homme blond plus âgé.

—Mais comment il a fait pour nous dépasser ?

—Eh, Weasley, arrête de m'appeler « Pr Choco » ! dit le père de Scorpius.

—Mais…c'est comme ça que tout le monde te surnomme ! se défendit Ron avant de se tourner vers Al , Bon, à ce que j'ai compris, toi, tu es le fils de Harry ? Ecoute, ton père est mon meilleur ami, lui et moi on était de grands duellistes. Nous avons pris notre retraite à vingt ans, parce que, comme tu le sais, cet âge est le début de la sénilité. Néanmoins, c'est moi qui organise ce tournoi, alors, je décide que le fils de mon pote participera : voici ton billet d'inscription.

—Top cool ! Merci, vieux schnock !

—Ah, ils grandissent si vite, fit le Pr Choco en essuyant une larme.

—Al, reprit Ron, j'ai reçu un message de ton père, il compte sur toi pour gagner ce tournoi et montrer que la famille Potter est toujours active. Je te souhaite bon courage, car il y a un candidat particulièrement coriace, le champion de l'année dernière, qui te donnera du fil à retordre.

—Ah oui ? dit Rose.

—Oui, il se fait appeler « Chocostar ». Il est un peu terrifiant.

—Je le vaincrai, assura Al.

—Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir le concert après le tournoi, ajouta Scorpius. Le groupe qui joue porte le nom hautement original de « Chocogrenouilles Sisters ».

—Oh, je les adore ! s'écria Rose, ils écrivent de si jolis textes à propos des sentiments des Chocogrenouilles !

—Bon, on y va ? fit Al en s'emparant de son billet.

Il se précipita en courant (même si ça ne servait à rien) tellement il était excité.

Nos amis se retrouvèrent dans un stade assez grand pour contenir un quart de la population chinoise. Des millions de personnes garnissaient les gradins, toutes étaient venues voir des gens jouer aux cartes. Al était émerveillé, il n'avait jamais vu un stade aussi grand, c'était encore plus immense qu'un terrain de Quidditch.

Les matchs commencèrent. Al passa facilement les sélections car il était courageux. Sur les quelques milles kilomètres carrés du terrain, seule une infime parcelle était employée par les participants, mais les personnages émergeant de leurs cartes apparaissaient amplifiés par magie, et le tout était retransmis sur un écran géant et commenté par un mec qui ne faisait que répéter inutilement ce que les duellistes disaient.

Arrivèrent les quarts de finale et Al affronta Scorpius qui s'était inscrit on ne savait pas trop quand ni pourquoi. Et qui perdit.

En demi-finale, il affronta le Pr Choco qui s'était inscrit uniquement pour tester la puissance du jeune duelliste. Et qui perdit.

L'autre demi-finale vit s'affronter Ron, qui s'était inscrit pour les mêmes raisons que le Professeur, et le fameux et mystérieux Chocostar. Al était convaincu que Ron gagnerait et salivait à l'idée de se mesurer en finale avec un si grand duelliste. Peut-être même qu'un jour, il se battrait contre Harry himself !

Il redescendit sur terre quand Chocostar vainquit Ron.

Al vit rouge.

—Par toutes les Chocogrenouilles de Merlin, s'exclama le rouquin en souriant, il est d'une puissance phénoménale, je ne l'ai pas vu venir !

—Je parie qu'il a triché! hurla Al.

—Oh, il est vraiment fort, tu sais. Mais je compte sur toi pour lui mettre une raclée ! Montre-lui ce que tu vaux !

—Comptez sur moi, Papy !

Les haut-parleurs prièrent les duellistes de prendre place pour la finale. Al pénétra le terrain et s'installa derrière la tribune prévue pour poser les cartes. Face à lui, Chocostar était tout de noir vêtu (code de couleur nécessaire pour faire comprendre sa nature ténébreuse) et son visage était dissimulé sous un masque. Néanmoins, Al eut une drôle d'impression en le voyant de près. Une impression de déjà vu. Ou alors, c'était juste à cause du charisme qui émanait de son adversaire.

Le duel commença :

—J'invoque Ptolémée, dit calmement Chocostar.

Al fronça le nez : il savait que Chocostar avait choisi en premier pour le narguer. En effet, de cette manière, il laissait délibérément à Al la chance de prendre un personnage stratégiquement avantagé. Ce qui prouvait son assurance en sa capacité à rebondir. C'était de la provocation.

—J'invoque Circé ! hurla Al qui s'était pris d'affection pour cette carte et commençait toujours avec elle.

Ptolémée tenta d'abord d'écraser son adversaire en lui envoyant des planètes miniatures dans la figure, mais Circé contre-attaqua en le changeant en rat albinos. Al s'engaillardit de cette première victoire facile. _Trop_ facile.

Chocostar invoqua alors Salazar Serpentard. Circé tenta à nouveau sa magie zoologique, mais Serpentard possédait la particularité de ne pouvoir être changé qu'en basilic. La malheureuse magicienne grecque fut donc instantanément pétrifiée et mise en hors-jeu. Al la remplaça par Celestina Moldubec, qui fit exploser les tympans du basilic en chantant.

Les candidats n'avaient droit qu'à trois cartes par match. La prochaine carte de Chocostar serait sans doute son meilleur atout. Il invoqua Nicolas Flammel.

—Mais, c'est impossible ! dit Al, cette carte est réputée introuvable ! Comment…

—Elle n'était pas introuvable, il fallait juste manger la bonne Chocogrenouille, répliqua Chocostar.

Al se demanda quelle était cette mystérieuse Chocogrenouille dont il ignorait l'existence. Pendant ce temps-là, Nicolas Flammel, qui était tellement vieux qu'il était sourd —et donc immunisé contre les terrifiants pouvoirs de Celestina Moldubec— réduisit son adversaire en statue d'or (faut dire qu'étant donné qu'elle _plombait_ l'ambiance avec sa voix de crécerelle, l'alchimie marchait du tonnerre sur elle). Al, médusé, décida de jouer également son atout.

—J'invoque Harry Potter !

La silhouette du Survivant était si impressionnante amplifiée par magie que Ron et le Pr Choco firent « Oooooh ! ». Dans le public, Rose se rongeait les ongles d'anxiété tellement fort qu'elle avait entamé ses doigts sans s'en rendre compte.

Harry lança une pluie de Cognards qui laissa Flammel indifférent. Celui lança alors sa pierre philosophale pour changer Harry en or comme il l'avait fait avec Celestina. Fort heureusement, Harry sortit un Vif d'Or de sa manche qui prit les dommages à sa place et se changea en Vif de Plomb. Al réfléchit à toute vitesse, quelle attaque marcherait contre un tel opposant ? Il tenta l'attaque Lamorkitus, une attaque théoriquement capable de vaincre Lord Voldemort (sauf que la carte de Voldemort n'existait pas, elle avait existé autrefois, mais contenait tellement de magie noire qu'une loi avait interdit son utilisation lors d'un tournoi).

—Lamorkitus !

Tous retinrent leur souffle et attendirent patiemment. Flammel se prit le Lamorkitus de plein fouet et sembla faiblir. Et puis, une chose incroyable se passa.

Chocostar utilisa sa propre énergie pour empêcher sa carte de finir au tapis. Son corps pulsa et rayonna d'une aura pourpre qui se transmit vers Flammel et le réanima in extremis. L'arbitre resta perplexe, incapable de dire si ce coup était toléré ou pas.

—Mais comment…, bredouilla Al.

—Je t'ai dit que j'avais mangé la Chocogrenouille qui accompagnait la carte de Nicolas Flammel, expliqua Chocostar, mais sais-tu quelle cette Chocogrenouille ?

—Euh…, c'est laquelle ? demanda candidement Al.

— La Chocogrenouille-Géante-Et-Noire-Et-Qui-Pue-Et-Qui-A-Des-Yeux-Jaunes-Et-Qui-Mange-Les-Gens ! exulta le vieux péquenaud de tout à l'heure en brandissant sa fourche du haut des gradins.

Chocostar confirma d'un signe de tête avant d'éclater d'un rire diabolique.

— Mais alors, elle existe vraiment ? s'éberlua Rose qui avait les doigts en sang.

—Eh, oui, et maintenant, je suis lié à elle de manière symbiotique.

—Tu l'as mangée ?

—Non, c'est elle qui m'a mangée !

Ron et le Pr Choco échangèrent un regard alarmé.

—Attends une minute, fit le rouquin, Harry m'a toujours dit que son fils aîné avait disparu…

—Et une légende raconte qu'il a été dévoré par une Chocogrenouille géante, compléta le Professeur.

—Quoi ? s'exclama Al, Mais…on me l'avait caché, ça ! Mais alors…Chocostar n'est autre que…

—JAMES SIRIUS POTTER ! jubila Chocostar en retirant son masque, dévoilant un visage familier même si maintenant ses yeux étaient jaunes et lumineux. J'ai fusionné avec la Chocogrenouille-Géante-Et-Noire-Et-Qui-Pue-Et-Qui-A-Des-Yeux-Jaunes-Et-Qui-Mange-Les-Gens et elle m'a donné ses pouvoirs!

Scorpius s'évanouit. Rose plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

—Alors, petit frère, tu joues dans la cour des grands ? susurra James.

Al inspira un grand coup. C'était lui, le héros de l'histoire, oh ! Ce n'était pas le moment de se démonter.

—Tu es devenu très puissant, dit-il à son aîné, mais tu es seul.

—Quoi ?

—Oui, tu es fort, mais tu es tout seul, tu n'as pas d'amis. Tu n'as pas compris que rien ne dépassait l'amitié.

—Tu peux me dire ce que ça vient faire dans notre duel ?

—Tu n'as donc rien compris aux Chocogrenouilles.

Dans les gradins, Rose administra des claques à Scorpius pour le réveiller, ensuite de quoi, tous deux se mirent à hurler le nom d'Albus comme des groupies hystériques.

—Ce sont mes amis, je tiens beaucoup à eux, expliqua ce dernier, tu vois, c'est ça la différence entre nous, et c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui vais gagner !

—Non, c'est impossible ! gémit James.

—Al-bus ! Al-bus ! hurlèrent Rose et Scorpius.

—Par le pouvoir l'amitié, Lamorkitus !

La projection de Harry détériora celle de Flammel atome par atome de son attaque amplifiée par l'amitié. Par ricochet, James fut également touché, mais à moindre échelle. Il tomba à genoux en criant « Nooooooonnnnn ! » avant de s'effondrer en pleurant. Al s'approcha alors de lui, émit un sourire généreux et lui tendit la main :

—Allez, viens, on va faire route ensemble, mon frère…

James lui adressa un regard effaré avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Al le regarda partir mi-figue mi raisin. Ron arriva derrière lui.

—T'inquiète pas, il reviendra, il lui faut juste le temps de grandir et de comprendre l'importance de l'amitié. Au fait, voici ton trophée.

—Mon trophée ?

Les yeux de Al s'illuminèrent. Il arracha le trophée des mains du rouquin et commença à crâner, comme s'il avait déjà oublié son frère.

—Je suis le meilleur-euh ! C'est moi que j'ai gagné-euh ! Vous êtes tous des losers-euh !

Rose rejoignit son père et soupira.

—Lui aussi il doit encore grandir.

— Ça ne fait aucun doute…

Et ils s'en allèrent tous voir le concert des Chocogrenouilles Sisters.


	6. Slap Slap Kiss

Sixième genre parodié : les ecchi/pantsu/moe/… Oui, parce que je n'ai jamais complètement saisi les nuances entre tous ces genres, qui se recoupent beaucoup de toutes façons. Un mot pour les définir: fan-service.

* * *

**Si _Harry Potter_ était un ecchi/pantsu…**

Lavande Brown était en retard en cours. Ainsi donc, elle courait dans les couloirs, haletant de sa petite voix mignonne « han han han ». A chacun de ses pas, ses seins énormes rebondissaient en faisant « Boing boing ! ».

Elle arriva enfin à la salle de classe, où le professeur McGonagall, une femme-chat qui avait en permanence des oreilles et une queue de félin même dans sa version humaine, eut la mansuétude de lui pardonner l'heure tardive.

— Je suis désolée, professeur, minauda-t-elle en rougissant.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Miss Brown, prenez place.

Lavande s'en alla s'asseoir. Une fois ses fesses posées sur la chaise, sa jupe plissée était si courte que tout le monde put voir qu'elle avait des fraises sur sa culotte. Ce qui ne choquait personne dans la mesure où il en était de même pour toutes ses camarades de classe. L'uniforme féminin avait été dessiné ainsi.

La leçon reprit et Ron Weasley laissa son regard se poser sur les succulents fruits rouges imprimés. Aussitôt, il se mit à saigner du nez sur son parchemin. Hermione Granger s'en rendit compte. Bien qu'elle n'était pas officiellement en couple avec Ron et qu'elle affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce pervers, elle estimait qu'elle avait le droit de s'en mêler. Elle attrapa promptement son manuel de Métamorphoses et frappa si fort la tête de Ron avec le lourd volume que le visage du jeune-homme heurta son pupitre et qu'il y laissa trois molaires.

— Mais…

— Ça ne me dérange pas qu'il fasse ça, chuchota Lavande en souriant coquinement.

— Humpf ! grogna Hermione.

— Dis-moi, tu t'en fiches, de Ron, n'est-ce pas ? continua Lavande.

— Bien entendu, qui s'intéressait à un tel abruti ?

— Dans ce cas, je peux être sa petite amie, si ça ne te gêne pas.

— Quoi ?

— Ben oui.

— C'est vrai, Lavande ? intervint Ron dont les dents avaient repoussé, tu veux être ma petite amie ?

Hermione assena un nouveau coup de livre au rouquin.

— Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? dit-il en massant l'énorme bosse déjà recouverte d'un pansement qui était apparue sur sa tête .

— Parce que tu n'es qu'un pervers ! Tu ne devrais pas sortir avec Lavande !

— Mais tu viens de dire que je ne t'intéressais pas et que je n'étais qu'un abruti ! Du coup, je fais ce que je veux et c'est pas tes oignons !

Hermione lui répondit par un « Hmm ! » dédaigneux et en détournant le regard. Elle n'avait pas à se justifier, et surtout pas avec une explication logique et sensée. C'est vrai, quoi, Ron n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse, et puis c'est tout. Après, il n'avait qu'à se démerder pour deviner les plus absurdes de ses désirs. Et pour ça, elle ne lui expliquerait rien mais le punirait lourdement à la première incartade.

Après la classe, Hermione était toujours en colère contre Ron. Son sac sur l'épaule, elle se leva de sa chaise et passa devant lui en affichant un air de mépris hautain et de colère froide. Sa jupe n'arrêtait pas de se soulever tant elle était courte. Ron recommença à saigner du nez, ainsi que tous les mâles présents. Hermione sortit sa baguette et leur envoya une armée de canaris leur refaire le portrait à tous.

— C'est à croire que tous les hommes sont des pervers, fit-elle en retroussant son nez.

— Tout à fait, ajouta Parvati.

Les filles de Gryffondor quittèrent alors la classe dans un froufrou de culottes multicolores et de seins bondissants, pérorant sur à quel point les mecs ne pensaient vraiment qu'à ça et que c'était tous des salauds vicelards.

Deux litres de sang perdu plus tard, Harry et Ron sortirent également de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Chemin faisant, ils entendirent tout à coup un « boing boing ! » qui indiquait que Ginny courait vers eux.

— Oniiiiii-chan ! hurla-t-elle de joie avant de sauter sur Ron.

L'opulent bonnet H de Ginny manqua d'étouffer son frère, alors que sa jupe révélait une culotte à rayures rose et lilas ma foi fort appétissante, et qui fit que Harry se mit à saigner des deux narines, projetant deux karchers rouges sur le bois ciré du plancher.

— Bonjour les amis, dit timidement Luna Lovegood en s'avançant, la lumière du jour provoquant de jolis reflets bleutés sur sa poitrine trop serrée dans son petit chemisier blanc noué au-dessus du nombril, ainsi que sur le gable de ses mollets chaussés de bas à rayures remontant au-dessus du genou.

— Oni-chan, reprit Ginny après avoir relâché Ron, nous avons décidé d'organiser un concours de maillots de bain ce soir, est-ce que toi et Harry-kun pouvez être le jury ?

— Sans problème ! répondirent les deux garçons dans un nouveau saignement nasal.

Une seconde plus tard environ, ils furent frappés par une attaque d'oiseaux. Hermione arriva, baguette levée, l'air peu commode.

— Espèces d'abrutis ! Et vos devoirs, vous comptez les faire quand ? hurla-t-elle.

— Hermione, tu participes au concours de maillots? demanda innocemment Ron.

En effet, bien qu'Hermione était la seule fille de toute l'école à être plate comme une limande, qu'elle n'était pas du tout gentille et qu'elle ne souriait jamais, Ron était amoureux d'elle, parce que c'était tombé sur lui d'être en couple avec la tsundere de l'histoire.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione décocha à Ron un coup de pied dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya traverser la plus proche fenêtre dans un fracas de verre brisé. Ce qui naturellement fut une magnifique occasion pour dévoiler une vue plongeante sur ses dessous, d'autant plus qu'elle laissa sa jambe en l'air pendant environ trente secondes.

— Baka ! maugréa-t-elle, les traits enlaidis de fureur.

— Oh, pauvre, Ronnie-kun ! s'attendrit Luna.

Elle se précipita sur le rouquin pour essuyer sa tempe sanglante avec un mouchoir parfumé.

— Merci, Luna.

— Dis-, Ron, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? flûta-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.

— Pas question ! hurla Hermione, Ron, tu n'es qu'un imbécile, comment oses-tu avoir ce comportement ignoble envers moi ?

— Mais j'ai juste dit « merci », et puis, je ne sors pas avec toi, donc…

— Evidement, je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec un crétin !

— Alors pourquoi ça te gêne que je dise « merci », on que je communique avec la moindre fille qui…

— Tu n'es qu'un salaud égoïste, tu n'as rien compris !

— Et les lecteurs non plus.

— Baka !

Elle s'en alla tandis que Ginny pressait ses seins contre la poitrine de Harry pour le remercier, tout en riant d'un air bébête. Harry qui commençait à être exsangue et dont les lunettes étaient tellement embuées qu'on ne voyait plus ses yeux.

Le soir arriva, et avec lui le concours. Dumbledore en était le président, et il déclara que c'était l'évènement le plus populaire que Poudlard ait connu. Juste avant de commencer le défilé, Rusard interrompit le tout, deux bouts d'ouate dans les narines. En effet, il venait de choper Fred et George en train d'espionner le vestiaire des filles pour les voir en sous-vêtements. Bien qu'on puisse se demander quel intérêt ça puisse avoir au vu de la manière dont les étudiantes s'habillaient au quotidien.

Le défilé commença. Luna, Ginny, Lavande, Parvati…toutes rivalisaient de beauté, et leurs bikinis étaient tellement beaux qu'elles avaient l'air de rayonner de paillettes rien qu'en les portant. Tous les regardaient, des cœurs dans les yeux et la bave aux lèvres.

Contre toute attente, Hermione arriva sur le podium à son tour. Son bikini était tellement osé que cela compensait largement son manque de rondeurs. En fait, «ficelles» aurait mieux convenu pour décrire ce qu'elle portait. Pas un professeur ne broncha, et toute la gent masculine de Poudlard connut une immense hémorragie des sinus.

— Mais vous êtes vraiment des pervers ! grinça Hermione en tentant de se cacher derrière ses bras, Vous n'avez honte d'avoir des pensées si impures pour une jeune-fille candide et innocente ? Surtout les profs, vous êtes de vieux dégoûtants!

— Hey, Granger, tu crois que tu vas me voler la vedette ? l'interrompit une voix.

Hermione tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson, la dernière candidate. Celle-ci portait un bikini dont le modèle devait avoir été dessiné par un pornographe. En particulier le cache-sexe en forme de Vif d'Or.

— Catch it, Potter ! susurra-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse avant de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

La tête de Harry devint de plus en plus rouge. Finalement, elle explosa. Pansy récupéra ses lunettes au passage et les garda comme un trophée devant une Ginny dépitée. Elle en revint alors à Hermione :

— Ron est à moi !

— Non, à moi ! intervint Lavande.

— Non, moi ! renchérit Luna.

Peu à peu, toutes les filles qui constituaient le harem de Ron se jetèrent sur lui pour lui tirer un bras, une jambe, voulant se le garder pour elles seules.

Les autres garçons étaient consternés. Ils n'avaient toujours pas élucidé ce mystère : pourquoi, alors qu'il y avait bien une centaine d'étudiants mâles à Poudlard, toutes les filles tombaient amoureuses de Ron Weasley ? Même les professeurs lui collaient leur décolleté sur la figure quand elles l'interrogeaient, lui demandaient d'écrire au tableau rien que pour lui reluquer les fesses, et lui donnaient sans cesse des heures de colle à des fins douteuses. Pourquoi lui ? C'était un garçon pourtant banal, et il n'avait jamais rien fait de spécial pour les attirer. C'était un élève moyen, pas forcément intelligent, pas spécialement beau, et en plus il était maladroit. Ron lui-même était le premier étonné par ce phénomène incompréhensible. D'ailleurs, s'il trouvait ça plutôt agréable, il était néanmoins parfois gêné que tout ce qui avait deux chromosomes X tentait constamment de l'allumer.

Il n'y pouvait rien, mais ça n'empêchait pas ses camarades de le détester à cause de cette popularité. En particulier, il était honni par les membres des fan-clubs dédiés à Pansy, Lavande et Luna, un ramassis de mochetins boutonneux qui se réunissaient tous les soirs dans les cachots pour brûler de l'encens et des cierges devant des murs entièrement retapissés de photos de leurs déesses prises en secret quand elles prenaient leur bain.

— Hermione, aide-moi ! supplia Ron, dont la tête était coincée entre un bonnet E et une culotte à fleurs.

La jeune-fille lui adressa un regard de dégoût et le laissa à son triste sort.

— Pervers ! rumina-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ron n'avait jamais demandé à toutes ces filles de se jeter sur lui et ne s'était même jamais intéressé à elles. Mais Hermione, en bonne tsundere, jugeait quand même qu'il était le seul fautif. Et si jamais ça se reproduisait, elle le punirait encore plus lourdement. Et pour ce, elle se fichait bien de violer les Droits de l'Homme, Ron le méritait amplement. Ça lui apprendrait !

Elle s'en alla pleurer dans son dortoir, blessée que celui qu'elle aimait ne faisait pas attention à elle. Pendant ce temps, Ron était enseveli sous les filles en pâmoison. Il cherchait en vain un moyen de se faire pardonner de ne pas être parvenu à repousser l'attaque d'une dizaine de personnes contre lui.

— Pervers, répétait Hermione en fracassant son miroir à coup de poings, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, oh non !

Elle s'apprêtait à maudire Ron d'un autre terme quand tout à coup, quelqu'un qui s'était tapis derrière elle et avait attendu qu'elle brise le miroir l'attrapa et lui mit sa main sur la bouche. Une main aux ongles de cinq centimètres. Hermione sentit une paire de jambes s'enrouler autour d'elle pour l'immobiliser.

— On dirait que la petite Sang-de-Bourbe est toute seule! ronronna la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange à l'oreille d'Hermione.

La jeune-fille, bâillonnée, ne put qu'émettre un couinement. Un gros plan sur son œil gauche montra une larme couler sur sa joue alors qu'elle gémissait de peur. Bellatrix ricana et resserra l'étreinte de ses jambes. Pour une raison connue d'elle seule, elle ne portait que des sous-vêtement noirs, des jarretelles et des talons aiguilles.

— J'ai bien fait de profiter de ce concours stupide pour t'attaquer, avec tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, je peux te tuer, te torturer, et Merlin sait quoi d'autre, et personne ne s'en rendra compte...

Bellatrix poussa la tête d'Hermione en arrière afin de dégager le cou, et avec son autre main, elle fit mine de vouloir lui trancher la gorge d'un ongle acéré. Les larmes coulèrent plus abondantes sur les pommettes de la malheureuse.

— Tout cela est parfait, hé hé hé hé...

— Enlève tes sales pattes de là, vieille harpie!

Ron se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils froncés et les vêtements passablement déchirés par ses admiratrices dont il s'était finalement débarrassé.

— Comment? s'étonna Bellatrix, tu n'es pas avec les autres?

— Euh, non, ils sont passés à la section du concours qui voit défiler les filles de première année...et moi, les lolis, c'est pas trop mon truc...

— Et comment as-tu pu accéder au dortoir des filles, alors que les escaliers...

— Arrête de changer de sujet, sale vipère! Que comptais-tu faire à Hermione?

— Ce que cette immonde Sang-de-Bourbe mérite!

— Espèce de...

Ron serra le poing. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer car Bellatrix utilisait Hermione comme bouclier. Bellatrix le narguait et dardait une langue de serpent dans sa direction. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Quand il eut trouvé une idée, il les rouvrit et lança un regard menaçant. Hermione continuait à pleurnicher.

Ron saisit sa baguette et lança un incendio sur les pieds de Bellatrix. Celle-ci hurla de douleur et jeta Hermione en l'air. Le rouquin réceptionna sa camarade et alla la poser en sûreté.

— Attends un peu, toi, maugréa Bellatrix en massant ses pieds brûlés.

Pendant un instant, il sembla à Ron que son adversaire usait de magie curative pour se soigner, mais en réalité, les jambes de Bellatrix fusionnèrent pour former une queue de reptile. Les cheveux de la Mangemort se dressèrent sur sa tête et se muèrent en une dizaine de serpents furieux.

— Je suis la descendante de Mélusine! siffla-t-elle avant de cracher un jet de venin en direction d'Hermione.

Ron se jeta sur le côté, poussa Hermione et prit le coup à sa place. L'acide rongea une partie de son épaule qui se mit à fumer en faisant « pschiiiit».

— Hey! protesta Hermione qui était retombée sur son popotin.

Ron se mit à courir vers la femme-serpent et se prépara à lui porter un coup. Quand soudain Hermione l'assomma avec un maillet de cent tonnes qu'elle parvenait à soulever on ne sait trop comment.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? hurla-t-il à sa camarade.

— Tu m'as poussée et jetée sur le sol comme si j'étais une malpropre! La délicatesse, tu connais, Ronald?

— Je t'ai sauvée, et tu sais pertinemment que je ne voulais pas...

— Mais t'es vraiment un crétin! Une brute sans manière!

Ron soupira. Il choisit de ne pas répondre et se lança à nouveau à l'assaut de Bellatrix en se demandant pourquoi déjà, il fallait qu'il sauve cette garce ingrate d'Hermione. Il voulut frapper Bellatrix sur le torse, mais la poitrine de cette dernière était tellement opulente que la main du jeune-homme se coinça dans son décolleté. Il se démena pendant trois minutes pour l'en retirer pendant que Bellatrix ricanait et qu'Hermione lui hurlait dessus qu'il n'était qu'un incapable. Bellatrix utilisa sa queue de serpent pour enserrer Ron dans ses anneaux et tenter de l'étouffer. Par chance, il tenait encore sa baguette et parvint à lancer un autre incendio qui brûla Bellatrix au vingt-huitième degré.

La femme-serpent relâcha sa proie et se mit à courir de droite à gauche en criant de douleur, sa queue en feu. Finalement, elle s'enfuit en transplanant, mais juste avant, elle lança un autre jet de venin en l'air.

Encore une fois, Ron se dévoua pour sauver Hermione sur qui l'acide allait retomber. Ce coup-ci, il la prit dans ses bras et ils roulèrent enlacés hors du point de chute du venin.

Hermione était sous le choc. Elle venait de vivre une expérience traumatisante. Mais elle était saine et sauve.

Et puis, Ron se rendit compte de l'horreur.

Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas songé à _comment_ il avait attrapé Hermione.

Ses deux mains étaient posées chacune sur un sein. Il fut quelque peu étonné de constater qu'elle en avait, en fin de compte.

Réalisant son erreur, il se dépêcha de la lâcher et s'en alla se recroqueviller en position fœtale un mètre plus loin, les mains sur la tête, en gémissant:

— Pitié, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'était un accident, je...

— Ronaaaaaalllld...Tu. N'es. Qu'un. PERVERS!

Il venait de lui sauver la vie. Peu importe.

Il avait combattu pour elle. Peu importe.

Il ne lui avait même pas tenu rigueur de l'avoir distrait pendant le combat pour une futilité. Peu importe.

Qu'il ne l'ait pas exprès était la plus pure des évidences que même le roi des imbéciles n'aurait pu ignorer. Peu importe.

Elle entreprit de lui démolir le crâne à coup de chaise.

* * *

Je crois qu'Hermione a du lire mon chapitre shôjô. C'est ça qui doit l'avoir mise de mauvais poil.


End file.
